


I Can’t Feel My Legs

by lilacsandstars



Series: Hi There Cute Boy [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, LANCE IS SUCH A GOOD GUY OMG-, Lance has a crush on Keith, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pining, THE TONE OF THE FIC IS STILL HAPPY, and when i say mini, bois in wuv, but lance is starting to catch on to some /hints/, but not really bc they’re not dating yet, gettheclout, i mean they’re not that triggering, keith has a crush on him, keith is in for a WORLD of love, klance, klance tiktok au, lance has mini anxiety attacks, lance is a tiktoker, lance is oblivious, neither is allura, shiro isn’t actually there, so is keith, they were just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Lance is waiting for Keith to arrive home so he can surprise him! He’s trying to find out what to say, and how to act...but then he remembers that he doesn’t have to act any different.And now he knows exactly what he’s going to say.Oh, and he can’t feel his legs.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Hi There Cute Boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553434
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	I Can’t Feel My Legs

**Author's Note:**

> KEITH IS ABOUT TO LOSE HIS SHIT YALL-

Today was the day. Lance was going to surprise Keith. He had just landed and was making his way into the airport to find Pidge. Hunk came with him so he could see the interaction. 

Lance speed walked into the facility and made his way down the escalator and onto the main floor. He looked among the sea of people to try to locate Pidge. Hunk caught up to him and sighed. 

“Well, _you_ sure are in a hurry,” Hunk chuckled. Lance smiled and lightly shoved him with his shoulder as he continued to look around. 

“Duh,” he spoke giddily, “I’m going to surprise Keith!” Hunk snorted and patted Lance’s shoulder. 

“Where’s Pidge?” he asked. Lance shrugged and scanned the crowd closer. 

“Probably can’t see her because she’s smaller than an ant,” Lance laughed. Hunk snorted a small laugh, but he caught himself by slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“Nope,” he scolded himself, “nope, not laughing, no way.” Lance laughed harder and clutched his stomach. “Hey, I see Pidge!” Lance gasped and looked to where Hunk was pointing.

Sure enough, there was Pidge. 

Holding a sign with Lance and Hunk’s names written on it. But it gets better. 

_She was standing on top of a chair_. 

Hunk and Lance hurried over and helped her down whilst wheezing of laughter as she kept a deadpan expression. 

“What,” Lance gasped for air, “were you _doing_ up there? And where—oh, god, where—did you get this chair!” Pidge smiled at pointed to the common area of the airport, where several chairs were sat neatly. There was a space between two of them where Lance suspected the one Pidge had borrowed belonged. 

“I knew you guys couldn’t see me,” Pidge explained, “so I grabbed a chair and used it to...let's just say have a better _view_.” Hunk snorted and shook his head. 

“You’re actually the best person I think I’ve ever met in my life,” Hunk laughed. “I think this is the absolute best first impression I’ve ever had.” 

Lance nodded in agreement while he picked the chair up to put it back where it belonged while Pidge and Hunk caught up. The walk to the common area felt like it took hours because Lance spent the entire venture thinking about Keith and the fact that _holy shit he was really doing this_. 

On the way back, he shoved his hands in his pockets and kept his head down, slowly making his way back. When he got there, Pidge and Hunk were laughing about something Hunk had said when they noticed Lance’s moping. They both went silent as they looked at one another, then back to Lance. 

“Hey, buddy,” Hunk tried, “what’s wrong?” Lance sighed and shrugged, then shook his head as he looked up and to the side, avoiding eye contact. 

“Nothing,” he replied curtly. “Nothing, really. I’m fine.” Pidge sighed and stepped closer to him, flicking his shoulder. “Ow!”

“That’s a load of bullshit,” Pidge commented dryly. “What’s wrong?” Lance huffed a harsh breath of air through his nostrils and met Pidge’s hazel eyes. 

“I’m scared,” he admitted. “What if I get there and Keith isn’t even surprised? What if he doesn’t want me here? What if he thinks I’m a creep! Oh, that would be the absolute worst. What if everything goes okay and then when I ask him out he gets disgusted by it and makes me leave! Oh my god, that’s even worse. What if-!”

“ _Lance_ ,” Hunk interrupted. “Dude, jeez. Don’t make his decisions for him. Keith is going to be stoked to see you. I know he is.” Lance groaned and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Hunk, I appreciate the small pep talk,” he sighed, “but no one can know what Keith’s going to do. You _both_ —all three of us, actually—know how impulsive he is! He makes decisions no one thought he would!” Pidge tsked and cut Lance off. 

“No, that’s where you’re wrong,” Pidge pointed a finger at Lance’s nose. “I know all about Keith’s impulse. _And_ Keith. I know what choices he’s going to make, and how he’s going to react to certain things. You do too, Lance. You know him. And _he_ knows _you_ like he knows his knives. And his own _hands_. You’re not as mindless about him as you think.” Lance felt the tension in his muscles ease away as he realized that what Pidge has said was true. 

“Pidge’s right,” Hunk replied softly. “What you’re thinking about right now is the worst. You’re trying to make outcomes that may not even happen. Now, I’m not saying Keith is going to say ‘yes’ to everything you do. But, I am saying that when I see and hear the way you guys talk to each other on the phone? I have no doubt in my mind that he’s going to be so extremely excited to see you.” Pidge nodded in agreement and nudged Lance’s shoulder lightly.

“You guys really think so?” Lance asked in a small voice. 

“Why would we even bother saying it if we didn’t, Lance?” Pidge asked. Lance smiled as they both shot him one back. 

“Okay,” Lance replied softly. “Okay, yeah. Let's do this!” Pidge and Hunk beamed and gathered all their things to leave the airport. Pidge led them to her car outside as they nearly ran through all the snow. 

Yeah, Lance was surprised, too. 

_Snow?! In Tennessee?! Since when!_

Pidge couldn’t believe her own eyes when it started snowing the night before. Especially since it was a good three inches of the beautiful white substance. 

They got settled in Pidge’s car and started the route to Pidge’s and Keith’s apartment they shared. Hunk and Pidge sat in the front seat, leaving Lance in the back to look out the window to his right and watch a few stray snowflakes cover the glass. 

“Do you like it?” Hunk asked him. “The snow?” Lance chuckled and kept his eyes trained on the tiny snowflakes that patterned the entire window. 

“I love it,” Lance exhaled. “I’ve never really seen much of it. Only sun and sand.” The car went silent and Lance leaned his forehead against the glass. 

“Keith loves it, too,” Pidge told Lance. “He was staring through his window all morning and all night last night.” Lance hummed and closed his eyes, imagining Keith’s beautiful eyes mirroring the snow falling, and he felt his breath catch at just imagining it. 

“I can imagine,” Lance spoke softly. 

“He thought you’d like it,” Pidge admitted. “I asked him what he thought about it, since he’s from Texas. He said it was beautiful. He said he wished you could see it.” Lance felt his cheeks warm as he locked eyes with Pidge in the rear view mirror. 

“He said that?” Lance asked quietly, almost like he was afraid to say it. Pidge’s nodded and trained her eyes back on the road. 

“He did,” she smiled. Lance smiled back and looked at his hands, twiddling his thumbs as he tried to contain his giddy heartbeat. 

“We’re here,” Pidge announced as they pulled into a snow-surrounded driveway. Lance felt his nerves suddenly spike as his knees went weak. 

“Pidge, I,” Lance paused as he felt his muscles go taut again, “I don’t know if I can stand. Or get out, for that matter.” Hunk turned around in his seat and placed a hand on Lance’s kneecap. 

“You’ve got this,” Hunk told him. Pidge nodded and turned the engine off. 

“Keith’s not home yet,” Pidge informed him. “You have a while before he gets here. Forty-five minutes, I think.” Lance breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, gathering his things. 

“Alright,” he shook his shoulders, “I’ve got this. I got this, I can do it.” Pidge and Hunk shared amused glances at one another as they watched Lance shrug his shoulders up and down and compose himself. Then, at the speed of light, Lance _darted_ out of the car. Like, faster than a blur, and into the house. 

He took in his surroundings: 

Beautiful lights, tiny Christmas decorations, the smell of fir trees (likely the tree in the corner), and the smell of gingerbread wafting through the living room area. Lance gasped out a small ‘wow’ as he sat gaping at the decor. He never expected Keith or Pidge to ever be so _on top_ of Christmas decorating. 

Hunk and Pidge entered shortly after, Hunk having the same reaction Lance had. Lance kept his eyes trained on the warm essence of the room and let his eyes flick over the decorum. 

“I didn’t know you _or_ Keith liked to decorate,” Lance breathed in awe, taking a small step forward to look around the corner to his left and see more decorations. 

“Ah, we don't,” Pidge replied. “Keith saw your decorations for Christmas in your room one day and he had a near panic-attack trying to decorate the entire apartment. He said he didn’t want you to think he was ‘a heathen’ or something like that.” Lance laughed and brushed his fingertips over the arm of the couch. 

“Oh, I definitely would’ve called him a heathen,” Lance remarked. He walked over to the tree and smiled softly as he studied every ornament and light strung onto it. “He did a really good job.” Pidge snorted and nodded. 

“I was surprised,” she added. “He did ask his brother to come help him with a little bit of it since he was taller and was a little more _tame_ when it comes to decorations. But other than that, this was all Keith.” Lance smiled and felt his cheeks warm as he took in his surroundings. 

“Oh,” Lance snapped out of his daze. “Would you care to show me to Keith’s room?” Pidge nodded swiftly and led him down the hall and to the second room on the right. Lance walked in and was swarmed with the smell and style of just plain _Keith_. 

There were a few decorations that matched the ones in the living room scattered around the room. Lance smiled and set his things down, scanning Keith’s room. He saw the textbooks on Keith’s desk and the papers stacked neatly beside it. He saw a string of photos hung on his wall and went over to take a look at them. 

Lance saw photos of Keith when he was younger, when he was around twelve years old with his (what appeared as) his brother, of his mom and dad, pictures with Pidge…

And then the next few hit him like a truck. 

There were pictures of Lance tagged on at the end. One of Lance laughing, one of him smiling, one of him winking (how did Keith even _get_ that), and then one from Lance’s instagram from a photo shoot Allura had done for him. 

“I told you he cares,” Pidge called from the doorway, startling Lance. “You better get started on your setup. Keith’s gonna be home in about fifteen minutes. He’s coming back early.” Lance nodded and walked over to his bag, carefully taking out the poster and handing it to Pidge. 

“I need you to get this and tape it or hang it up somewhere out there,” Lance instructed. “I want him to see it before he comes into his room.” Pidge nodded and took the poster gently, carrying it into the living room with her. 

Lance walked over to a mirror Keith had at his nightstand and fixed his hair and his shirt, shrugging his windbreaker off of his shoulders. He tucked it neatly into his bag and placed it neatly beside Keith’s desk. 

He sighed and composed himself, then paced the room a little bit. 

_What am I gonna say_ , Lance worried his bottom lip with his teeth, _what am I gonna even_ say _to him_? 

Then, Lance heard the door open to the apartment. And he heard Pidge say ‘hey’. Hunk must’ve hidden. 

_Thank god_ , Lance thought. _That would’ve blown my cover_. 

He heard bags being set down and Pidge asking where he’d been. And Keith replied. 

Lance heard his voice in person. 

And he _melted_ on the spot. 

Absolutely _melted._

He sat on the side of Keith’s bed and waited for him to enter the bedroom. His heart was racing and he could feel his hands sweating. _Oh, god, his hands were sweaty and gross now_. He wiped his hands on his jeans and sighed. 

Then, he heard it. 

“What’s that?” he heard Keith ask. 

“Oh, it’s just a decoration,” Pidge replied. 

“From who?” Keith asked. “What does it mean?” Lance felt his heart beat even faster— _impossibly_ faster. He held his breath and waited for Pidge’s response. 

“Someone dropped it off,” Pidge responded dryly. “I think there’s another one in your room.” Lance listened closer as he heard someone stand from...the couch, possibly? And make their way to the bedroom. 

“Why would it be in my-” Keith began but cut himself off and continued to slowly make his way to his bedroom. 

Lance waited with baited breath—and then he knew. 

Lance knew _exactly_ what he was going to say. 

**Author's Note:**

> um i love this part-


End file.
